


Anfang vom Ende

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Backstory, Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Gebäude des STG war in seiner effizienten Bauweise ganz nach Mordins Geschmack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anfang vom Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

Das Gebäude des STG war in seiner effizienten Bauweise ganz nach Mordins Geschmack. Viele Architekten bevorzugten Schmuck gegenüber kalter Effizienz, doch dem Erbauer des unauffälligen ehemaligen Bürogebäudes mangelte es an jeglicher Fantasie, was es perfekt für die Art von Operationen machte, die möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen sollten.

Und das war auch schon alles, was Mordin über seine neue Arbeit wusste. Nachdem er bei seinem letzten Feldeinsatz in den Terminus-Systemen eines seiner Hörner verloren hatte, hatte Captain Kirrahe darauf bestanden, ihn in den Innendienst zu versetzen, wo seine „wissenschaftlichen Fähigkeiten besser zur Geltung kommen als beim Waten durch Sümpfe.“ Nun, solange Mordins wissenschaftliche Neugier mit einem Laborjob gestillt werden konnte, würde er sich nicht beschweren.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er sah, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler Maelon bereits im Konferenzsaal auf ihn wartete. Es tat gut, mit bekannten Größen zu arbeiten, da der Arbeitsablauf effizienter war. Außerdem war Maelon ein kluger Kopf, wenn auch ein wenig zu idealistisch für Mordins Geschmack. Für die Arbeit war das aber irrelevant.

Als alle Mitarbeiter eingetroffen waren, trat der wissenschaftliche Leiter vor die versammelte Gruppe und räusperte sich. „Unsere Gruppe hat den Auftrag erhalten, die Bevölkerungsentwicklung der Kroganer zu untersuchen und eine Studie über die Langzeitwirkung der Genophage zu erstellen.“

Mordin merkte auf, und er war nicht der einzige im Raum. Die Studie war sicher kein Schuss ins Blaue, und es gab garantiert schon Daten – geheime Daten – die belegten, dass sich die Wirkungsweise der Genophage verändert hatte. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Bevölkerungsrückgang beim Rat Sorge auslöste, solange die Existenz der kroganischen Spezies an sich nicht bedroht war. Nein, wahrscheinlich verlor die Genophage an Wirkung, was zu einem Bevölkerungswachstum der Kroganer führen würde. Das wiederum hätte deren Expansion in der Galaxie zur Folge, während der Hass, der durch die Existenz der Genophage entstanden war sich höchstwahrscheinlich gegen die Salarianer und Turianer richten würde, deren Kolonien und Spezies nun einem Krieg mit einem Volk gegenüber sehen würden, das sie nur durch Glück schon einmal in seine Schranken weisen konnten, ohne es vollkommen zu vernichten.

Der ruhige Laborjob wurde mit einem Mal wesentlich interessanter. Sein Metabolismus beschleunigte sich und seine Gedanken spielten potentielle Lösungsmöglichkeiten durch, während der wissenschaftliche Leiter noch das Vorgehen erklärte.

 _Ende_


End file.
